The Life Of Chloe and Beca
by Jessgurlayy97
Summary: Following Chloe and Beca in their lives after the big win. Will they be together or go their separate ways
1. Just The Beginning

_**I've held this off for a long time, but here is my Pitch Perfect fanfic. Hope you all like it. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE MOVIE, I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS.**_

* * *

_**Chloe's**_** P****OV**

_This is it. The moment I've been waiting for since we lost at last years ICCA's._ I think to myself. We just put on the most amazing performance of Bella history. All thanks to Beca.

We all stand incredibly still, our hands joined and our eyes shut tight. We have to win. No matter how much I sound like Aubrey, I know we have to win. This is my last year to prove to everyone that I am not just some redhead that has her head in the clouds. I open my eyes when I feel the hand I'm holding squeeze my hand tightly. It's Beca, she's the 'alt girl with her mad lib beats' as Aubrey would say. When I look at Beca, I always see more than that, I see the girl underneath. Beca will be the reason we win... that is... if we win.

"And the winner, of this year's ICCA's is... The Barden Bellas!" The man on stage announces. I look at Aubrey and we smile big, we won, with OUR team. Nobody expected us to win. We all hug and run on stage to grab our trophy, which of course, we will give to Beca. We just made history. The first all girl group to win the ICCA's.

"Chloe?" I hear a soft voice that I've gotten to know so well call out as we are getting off-stage. I turn around and smile brightly at the brunette that made all this happen. Beca Mitchell, the girl I've not so secretly have had a crush on this year.

"We did it... You did it. I can't believe we won! Beca thank you so much! Aubrey will never tell you this, but she thanks you for saving us. Drinks tonight, on me." I squeal excitedly. I hug Beca tightly, like I never want to let go. I am thankful that she didn't kiss Jesse after we got off stage, I expected her to though. In fact, she hasn't even spoken to Jesse since before he went on stage...

"It was nothing, I swear. I wanted to win as much as Aubrey. Tell anyone, and I'll deny it, but I really enjoyed hanging out with you guys this year. Even though I was forced to join while I was ambushed in the shower." Beca giggles and winks at me. I can't help but feel my heart race when she mentions our second, but memorable encounter. I'm positive Beca can see me blushing as I think it over.

* * *

_I hear the most beautiful voice singing Titanium, which is not just any song to me. Its my jam... my lady jam. I leave Tom in our shower and quickly tear back the angelic voice's shower curtain. To my surprise I see the brunette we approached about joining the Bellas earlier this year. The one who said she didn't sing. After a little convincing, the brunette began to sing. I join in and our voices just clicked. There is something about this girl though, I mean sure I had fooled around with girls before, but I was drunk. Nothing serious though. With this girl, I want to get to know her, to be with her in ways I've always been in with guys. _

_Tom pokes his head in and compliments the brunette. I smile and nod at her before awkwardly and reluctantly leaving her. Not knowing if I'll ever see her again, but hoping._

* * *

I snap out of my tiny flashback when I feel soft pink lips pressed gently to mine. I close my eyes and kiss back, but harder. I have imagined this moment since the day in the shower, but I never expected it to be so perfect. I feel electricity between our lips, I hear the other Bellas gasping and clapping like they've expected this as long as I have. Beca pulls back and looks over at something wide-eyed. I can see it in her face that she is sorry about what just happened and she quickly runs out of the theater.

"Beca wait!" I yell, running as fast as I can after her. Mentally thanking Aubrey for the cardio that she's made the Bellas do at our daily rehearsals. I open the door that leads to the parking lot and look around. I see a small figure sitting against the wall a few feet away and slowly walk towards her.

I hear her softly crying and slowly wrap my arms around her. I hold her for a while, waiting for the tears to slow.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I shouldn't have run away. It's just... I saw Jesse and he looked so hurt. I told him I had feelings for someone else yesterday, but he never knew it was you" Beca mutters softly into my shoulder. I stand up and offer her my hand. Beca looks at me confused.

"Beca, you are going to wipe your eyes and come with me back to the bus. If he sees you crying over loving me, then he wins. Never feel like you have to hide who you truly are because people are assholes. You will always have me and the Bellas. We are your family. Now come on before Fat Amy leaves without us." I say in my most convincing voice. Beca smiles and wipes her eyes before grabbing my hand.

I smile and hold her hand tighter so she can't let go. Beca rests her head softly on my shoulder and I can tell that she's tired from the long day we've had.

* * *

**Beca's POV**

I wake up to the soft whisper of the voice that has made my heart race since I first heard it. The voice that made me question everything I've ever known about love. I've never experienced love, but I somehow knew, that when I was with her, it was love. That beautiful voice belonged to Chloe Beale.

I slowly sit up and see we've made it back to Barden. The college that my father has forced me to enroll in. The year is almost over and my dream of being a DJ and moving to LA was just in arms reach. Lately, I've been questioning if I really want to leave Barden. It was easier when I didn't have friends or a club or anything to like here. Now it was just too hard to want to leave.

"Guys, if she doesn't get off this bus soon, I'm going to shove this trophy up her a-" Stacie was cut off by Cynthia Rose, her new girlfriend, kissing her hard on the lips. We all laugh and I quickly run off the bus.

As soon as my feet touch the ground I am swallowed in a tight hug from the whole group. I giggle and try to push everyone off of me, they all let go except for one person who is hugging me from behind.

"Do I have to let go? I mean, you're so warm and little. I just want to wrap you up in a little box and take you home." Chloe whispers softly and I giggle.

"I am not little!" I say, swatting her arms away and running to hide behind Aubrey before Chloe can grab me. Everyone laughs, even Aubrey, surprisingly.

"Well, you kinda are... and look at you! You're being cute and childish!" Chloe says as she runs at Aubrey full speed. We both scream and jump in opposite directions. The whole group giggles and shakes their heads.

"Okay guys, get a room. You guys are seriously the most childish couple ever!" Aubrey says jokingly. She seems less uptight, I guess since the Bellas won, she has time to goof off. Me and Chloe look at each other a little sadly.

"Uh... We aren't a couple... But there is something I need to do. Right now." Chloe says softly as she walks towards me. I stand still, unsure of what is about to happen. "Beca, I've liked you since the moment I met you. I've spent the year getting to know you and you're one of my best friends. I would really like to change that... so Beca Mitchell, will you be my girlfriend? You can say no if you want to, but I'm just telling you, that if you say yes, I will stay around Barden or go to LA with you. It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you. Please Beca, be mine. I've thought about this moment forever. You're all I ever think about and I've never felt this before. Especially not for a girl. Beca, you're one in a million." I can't help but feel tears fall down my cheeks. This is the moment where I have to choose Chloe or choose my career that may be too hard to do with a girlfriend. I know this is the toughest decision ever, but I have to make it.

"Chloe... I-"

* * *

_**Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger like that, but it's the only way to keep you guys reading. Please leave reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I will try to update soon.**_


	2. Beca

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. I've decided to make each chapter a point of view from here on out. This one will be Beca, the next Chloe and so on and so forth. Hope you guys like it :) I really hope you do.**_

* * *

All eyes are on me, waiting for me to answer. Aubrey has a death glare and I cant help but think of the saying if looks could kill. If I hurt Chloe, Aubrey will personally kill me. If I choose Chloe, everyone, especially me, will be happy about it. The answer is simple.

"Chloe, I have loved your cute ginger self since you stopped me and asked me to join the Bellas. I never felt something so fast and I've never believed in love at first sight, so I said no. I couldn't be around you because my feelings scared me. Then we got to know each other and we became best friends. I've said this before and I'll say it again. I've never had many friends that were girls, and now I do. So yes, Chloe, I will be your girlfriend." I smile brightly and hug Chloe as tight as I can.

The Bellas all smile and cheer, glad to see that we've finally stopped trying to hide our obvious feelings for each other. Happiness, that's what I feel right now. I can't describe in words how happy I am with Chloe.

"So if I remember correctly, someone promised to buy all of us drinks?" I look at Chloe and smirk, knowing that she was hoping I'd forget. Aubrey looks at Chloe as if she's crazy, because we always spend A LOT of money on drinks.

"Okay aca-bitches, back on the bus. We are taking a well deserved field trip to the bar to celebrate." Aubrey yells at the group as she runs on the bus. I can tell someone is excited.

Everyone laughs and gets on the bus, but before Chloe gets on, I pull her back to me. Chloe gasps in surprise and I can't help but smile at how cute she is. I brush a strand of hair away from her face and kiss her softly. Chloe smiles against my lips as she tangles her fingers in my hair. I deepen the kiss and slowly run my tongue along Chloe's perfect soft lips. We hear someone clear their throat and we pull back quickly. We seem to have forgotten that we were holding up the entire group from getting drunk.

I can help but blush in embarrassment as I grab Chloe's hand and lead her on the bus. Aubrey rolls her eyes at me as I pass her and I can't help but smile. Nothing can hurt me at this moment. I am like the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

We arrive at the nearest club within 5 minutes. I can tell that Fat Amy really wanted to get drunk, because it usually is a 20 minute drive. I'm quite surprised that she didn't get pulled over, but then again, she'd talk herself out of a ticket anyways.

As soon as we get inside the club, we all go our separate ways. Aubrey and Fat Amy go straight for the bar. Stacie and Cynthia Rose go to the back room, and you can probably guess what is about to happen in there. Lilly and the other girls head for the karaoke stage. Chloe and I slowly make are way to the dance floor. Chloe can dance, which I saw at aca-initiation night. Me, well, I can dance a little, but someone might get hurt in the process. Chloe looks down at me and makes a pouting face. I bite my lip softly and stare at her cute child-like expression.

"What's wrong Chlo?" I whisper in her ear as she plays with my shirt. Chloe smirks and looks over at the bar before looking back at me.

"I can't dance. I need my jiggle juice. You know that. If you can get that bartender with the hot body-" Chloe points at a young man working behind the bar, before continuing, "-to give you a whole bottle of vodka, I will share it with you and dance the night away." I can't help but accept the challenge, this will be easy.

I grab Chloe's hand and sit her on a stool at the bar. As soon as the bartender with the hot body starts walking towards us, I kiss Chloe. It's not like the kisses we've shared today. This one is messy and heated and sloppy. I pull back, with an evil smirk on my face as I turn towards the man behind the counter.

"Can I- uhh, can I get you fine ladies anything?" He asks us while staring at my chest. I snap my fingers to get his attention back to my face.

"You can actually, We'd really like a whole bottle of vodka. You can help us, right?" I ask in a seductive voice as I slowly caress his tan cheek. The bartender nods quickly and hurries to grab the bottle of vodka from the storage room.

I smirk and turn to Chloe, who is staring at me in amazement. I shrug like it's something I do everyday, and Chloe bites her lip hard. I can tell I totally turned her on. I can hear Aubrey and Fat Amy laughing like idiots on the far end of the bar and I roll my eyes. Some people get drunk way too easily.

* * *

I wake up to the harsh morning sun beating down on my face. I can't remember much of what happened last night, but it must have been pretty good. I have a horrible headache and the taste of vodka lingering in my mouth. I turn over in bed and my eyes lock with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. This morning there is something different about those eyes though. There's a sadness in them. A sadness that I've never seen before.

"Chlo? What's wrong?" I ask, suddenly not having a headache anymore. I try to remember if I did something horrible last night, but come up with nothing.

"He's dead." Chloe whispers sadly. I shake my head unsure as to whats happening.

"Who's dead baby?" I ask sadly, brushing the fresh tears off Chloe's perfect face.

"Your cell kept ringing at 4 in the morning and you were dead to the world so I answered it. Beca, I'm so sorry. Jesse is dead... He left you a note... Benji wants you to go get it later." I stare at Chloe in disbelief. Jesse... the happiest guy I knew... He killed himself? This can't be.

"No, he can't... Jesse wouldn't kill himself! I need to go see Benji! Right now..." The words come out in a rush. I throw on some of Chloe's clothes and race out the door headed for Benji's dorm. Tears fall from my eyes and I can barely see where I am going. Many people send me sad looks as I rush up to Benji's room. Before I can even knock, Benji opens the door and hugs me tightly.

"Beca, I'm so sorry... Please, please read the note... Not here, when you're alone, or home. Call me if you need me, but now, you have to leave... you being in this room is going to bring you down more. Please Beca." Benji whispers in my ear as he slides a note in my pocket. I nod slowly and start to walk back to Chloe's off campus apartment.

* * *

I stop right in front of Chloe's door and slowly slide down the wall. As soon as my butt hits the floor, the tears become unstoppable yet again. I can't wait any longer. I need to read the note.

_Dear Beca,_

_I'm so sorry that I had to go. There was just too much going on and I couldn't handle it.  
_

_None of this is your fault. Never blame yourself. You were one of my best  
_

_friends. I dont think I could've stayed alive so long without you. I've suffered from  
_

_major depression since I was 12, and now I want out. I'm not getting better, and I will  
_

_never be the old Jesse. Thank you for being there for me. I love you Beca, more  
_

_than you will ever know. Best wishes to you and Chloe.  
_

_Sincerely, Jesse  
_

No matter what Jesse says, I blame myself. I hurt him so badly. I wish I could've at least said goodbye. Jesse, my best friend, my old crush, my ex boyfriend. He meant the world to me. I loved him like a brother, and now. He was gone, there was no coming back for Jesse. What was I going to do without my best friend? This is why I never get close to people. They always leave me. Jesse promised he was different. He promised not to leave. Now all I've got is Chloe. The other girls are my friends, but nobody knows me like Chloe and Jesse.

Chloe's apartment door opens and Aubrey steps towards me. She kneels down and looks me straight in the eye. I expect her to yell at me, to call me a baby for crying, but she doesn't. She sits there and stares for a few minutes and then hugs me as tight as she can. It causes me to cry even more, but I hold onto her like my life depended on it. The tears keep falling and Aubrey lets go of me and wipes the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry for your loss Beca. I know what it feels like. I mean, when I was 13, mine and Chloe's best friend killed herself, and we blamed ourselves for years. I turned to self harm and almost killed myself, but you are stronger than that. You are going to make it through and you're going to be happy. Please, Chloe can't lose you like we lost Jessica. I can't lose you. Chloe went back to sleep, but she told me that if you came back, to send you straight to her room and not let you out until you talk to her. I have another idea though. We are going to go inside, and we are going to watch any movie you want. I'm going to order pizza and you are going to eat it and like it. Okay? Because I can not bear to see you or anyone hurting over this tragic incident." Aubrey wipes her own tears off her face and pulls me up. I can't believe the girl who hated me so much, never really hated me at all. There is just a lot to learn about some people.

* * *

_**Sorry for the sad ending of the chapter, it kinda just flowed out. Please don't hate me you guys. Hope you like this chapter :) **_


	3. Chloe

_**Sorry it's been so long, I had a lot going on, but I'll be updating a lot more now!**_** PROMISEEEEE!**

* * *

I wake up to hear talking in the living room. The voices are ones I know all too well. Aubrey and Beca, my best friend and my girlfriend. I open the door to hear their conversation better.

"I'm sorry about Jessica, Aubrey. It must've been really hard to deal with. Oh god, sorry, but this pizza is fantastic." Beca says softly. I can tell she's really hurt, but I don't want to ruin the moment of peace between her and Aubrey.

"Yeah, but it's better now you know? Chloe has her own way of dealing with things, but it's not my place to tell you about it. You should talk to her, this whole Jesse thing really is bringing up a lot of the Jessica thing." Aubrey mumbles. I barely hear the last sentence, but I hear enough to get back into bed and lay there.

I hear a faint knock on the door and sit up slowly.

"Hold on." I yell at the door. But of course, the person behind the door doesn't listen and opens it anyways.

"I brought you some pizza and a can of coke." Beca offers with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm not very hungry..." I whisper, trying to sound happy. It's not working very well. I can tell by the look on Beca's face. She walks over and sets the pizza and coke on a small table before crawling onto the bed next to me.

"You gotta eat Chlo... I'm eating, I mean... I took a bite, which is enough... I uhh... heard about Jessica. I'm really sorry Chloe. It must've been really hard to deal with a best friend doing that. I mean, I'm trying to deal with it, but as you can see I can't." Beca mutters, bursting into tears. I pull her close to me and hug her tight as my own tears fall.

* * *

_I'm 13. I wake to the sound of sirens next door. I grab some shoes and run outside into the cool summer night breeze. There are ambulances, police cars and a fire truck all outside Jessica's house. I see Aubrey running across the street and we both run to the front door of Jessica's house._

_"Jess? Mrs. Thompson? Mr. Thompson?" We call out, we hear loud cries and instantly run to follow them. We finally reach the source of the crying and stare shocked at the sight. Jessica's limp body on a stretcher. Her face blue and lifeless, her neck bruised from where the rope must've been._

_The tears overtake me and Aubrey. We hug Jessica's parents and watch as the paramedics begin to roll Jessica out of the house. Her face now covered with a sheet._

_"STOP! Jessica! She's still alive! She can't be dead! NOOOO! Please! Why... Why... No... Not Jessica.. Please. Oh god." I scream out as I try to run after the stretcher, but a police officer holds me back._

_The police officer walks Aubrey and I outside to our parents where I am instantly absorbed into a hug. My mom strokes my hair and whispers things into my ear that I can't hear._

* * *

The flashback ends as quickly as it started. Beca and I separate as I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes.

"I was 13, so was Aubrey. Jessica had turned 14 the weekend before her death. I saw her body on the stretcher. Her blue face, and the bruise on her neck from the rope. I had depression for 3 years, and struggled with self harm as well as an eating disorder. I spent my 14th birthday in the psychiatric ward at 's hospital for a suicide attempt and went through loads of therapy. Things are better now though and I obviously still miss her, but she's better off now." I whisper. Beca looks at me with those big sad eyes and I can't help but let a tear fall.

"Why'd she do it?" Beca asks. I look up at her and then back down at my hands.

"She was bullied, and not just a little. A lot. Her parents fought a lot and her little sister died when Jessica was only 7. They were together when it happened. Jessica and Lexi were running around outside by the water, and then they were on the dock. Jessica went inside for a drink of water, and when she came back, her sister was in the water. She jumped in to save her, but it was too late. Jessica blamed herself all the time. Her sister was only 3, barely had a life. Aubrey and I got into a fight with Jessica earlier that day. A group of girls told us that Jessica told them Aubrey and I kissed at all our sleepovers. We did, but nobody was supposed to know that. We were just curious. Anyways, we got mad at her for it, but as it turns out, it was a lie. It was meant to make Jess have no friends. Jessica died because we stopped being her friends." I stutter at the end and look down sadly. Beca hugs me tight and kisses my lips softly.

"I'm not that sad today, but I'm sure it'll catch up to me at the funeral tomorrow. Listen to me Chloe, it wasn't your fault. She had a tough life and you guys got in a small fight. I know that it was hard on you and still is, but if Jessica could tell you anything right now, she'd say it's not your fault. She didn't want to hurt you, she wanted to stop hurting. Don't blame yourself for it. Jessica was troubled, she had a lot of pain and depression. It was just her time." Beca whispers softly in my ear while rubbing my back. I smile and nod.

"When did you get so smart?" I ask jokingly. Beca smiles and shrugs. I can tell that things will be okay for today, but tomorrow... that's a whole other story.


	4. Beca (The Funeral)

_**Guys! I'm so sorry, I went on vacation and couldn't bring my laptop. My mind floated with great ideas the whole time, but now I'm ready to write a new chapter. This one is the funeral. I'm going to make it longish. Hope you like it :)**_

* * *

_Wandering. That's what I'm doing. I'm wandering through Barden's campus. I know where I want to go, but I'm not in any rush. After a few more walks around the boy's dorm building, I decide to go in. Just as I open the door, someone bumps into me._

_"Sorry..." A familiar voice mutters softly. I look up and begin to cry. It's Jesse, the same Jesse that I could've sworn is now dead._

_"Jesse...? Is that... is that you..?" I whisper through my sobs. He nods and hugs me tight. I can't help but hug him back just as tightly._

_"I'm so sorry Beca... I know it's hard, but you've gotta remember. This wasn't your fault. When you wake up, things won't be like they were yesterday. Today will be harder. Don't cry B, I don't want to see you hurt, but I have to go. Stay strong, little grasshopper." As Jesse says the last part, he kisses my grasshopper tattoo._

_"Go where? Jesse?" I call out to him as he walks towards a white bus. I run after him, continuing to yell his name. He doesn't turn around until he's on the bus. I try to get on, but I can't. _

_"Goodbye Beca." Jesse calls out as the doors on the bus close._

* * *

"Beca? Wake up Beca..." I faintly hear as I approach consciousness. I sit up and feel tears run down my face. Just as Chloe goes to give me a hug, I get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. I close the door and rest my back against it.

"Oh Jesse... I'm sorry..." I whisper as I begin to cry harder. I turn as a soft knock sounds from the door. I don't move or make a sound. I just can't.

"Beca? Are you okay?" I can hear how worried Chloe is by her voice. I slide away from the door and hug my knees tightly.

"Come in" I manage to get out between sobs. Chloe slowly opens the door and walks in. I rest my head on my knees and continue to cry. I lean into Chloe as I feel her rub my back soothingly.

I wake up in Chloe's lap on the bathroom floor. I feel her fingers running through my hair and decide to enjoy this little moment for a few seconds.

"Chloe?" I eventually say as I sit up. My voice hoarse from crying in the middle of the night.

"Yeah?" She responds without taking her eyes away from her lap where I was moments ago.

"I had a dream about him last night..." I whisper as I pick at non-existent lint on my shirt. Chloe slides closer to me and I look up at her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks as she grabs my hand into her hand. I manage to smile as tears sting the back of my eyes. I'm so lucky I have Chloe to help me through this hard time. Otherwise I might end up like Jesse and every other person that killed themselves. I nod as I try to remember everything from the dream.

"I was walking around the boy's dorm building. Just kinda walking around it a few times, knowing that if I walked in there, Jesse wouldn't be there. I finally got the courage to go into the building, but just as I opened the door someone bumped into me. They said sorry, and I recognized the voice. I looked up and began to cry and we hugged. He told me that he's sorry and stuff. He called me 'little grasshopper' then kissed my tattoo of a grasshopper. It was like he was alive, for just a few moments. I knew it wouldn't last, but I had hope. Until he walked onto a white bus that I couldn't get on and he said goodbye..." I barely get out the last word before the tears start again. They're uncontrollable now, just rushing out all the time. Chloe hugs me softly and rubs my back. She whispered sweet nothings into my ear, trying to console me.

A slight knock at the bathroom door makes me compose myself. Chloe gets up and opens the door slowly, but all the way. Aubrey walks in dressed in nothing but a t-shirt and really short shorts, and hands me a coffee mug.

"It's some herbal tea, it's really calming. My doctor recommended it since I get stressed and then... you know. She said it's all natural. It works, so yeah... try it." Aubrey says as she sits on the other side of me. I smile as a thanks and take a sip. As soon as it hits my tongue, my mouth explodes with flavor. Spices and herbs of all kinds blended together in the perfect way.

"This is really good... Thanks Aubrey." I mumble as I continue drinking. I manage to chug it all within 5 seconds. Aubrey giggles and takes the mug from me. She starts walking to the door but turns around before she leaves.

"You guys need to get ready... it's 11 o'clock." Aubrey says. I stand up and look at Chloe.

"Who gets the shower first?" I ask her, sounding like my normal self. Chloe smirks at me and closes the door.

"There are no firsts, I mean... I've already seen you naked. That was the second time we ever saw each other." Chloe giggles and turns the shower on.

"You barged into my shower and forced me to sing. That's not a very good first time to see me naked." I joked as I got undressed. Chloe turned and looked e up and down.

"You haven't changed very much since then, still sexy as ever." Chloe winks at me before getting undressed and stepping in the shower herself. I roll my eyes and go join her in the shower.

* * *

There are a lot of people Jesse knew. There are like hundreds of people at his funeral, but Jesse was a likable guy. The Bellas came with me to the funeral for support. It meant so much to me that they came. None of them really knew Jesse, but they knew how important he was to me.

I walk over to Jesse's coffin and place a DVD next to him and feel hot tears slowly slide down my cheeks.

"Hope you have a DVD player where you are... This was the first movie I watched all the way through and actually liked. You changed my mind about movies because you proved me wrong. I really miss you, it's been like a few days since I've seen you. Thanks for everything Jesse... I love you" I whisper to the lifeless body. I hug him, wishing he could hug me back one last time. Chloe comes up behind me and gives me a hug before we go out to the grave site.

A hole in the ground. That's what his body is going to be staying in for eternity. Jesse deserves more than that, I mean sure he has a stupid coffin. A stupid coffin is what everyone has when they die. I shrug off my anger and walk over to a woman I've only seen in pictures. Jesse's mom.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about Jesse... I'm Beca, I don't know if Jesse told you abo-" I start, but am quickly interrupted by her.

"He did... You were all he talked about Beca. You were what kept him alive for as long as he did. Thank you for that. I just miss my baby boy." Jesse's mom whimpers and tears quickly fill her cheeks. I hug her tightly and cry almost as much as her. Our hug is cut short by a man that asks to pull her aside. I give her a small smile and walk back to the Bellas.

* * *

As soon as the funeral begins to end, I take off my heels and run to the main street. I quickly call over a taxi and get a drive back to campus, tears caressing my cheeks the whole ride. I pay the taxi when he stops and begin my walk through the whole campus. Taking in every little detail realizing that Jesse will never see any of this again. He wont see the radio station, the science building, the math building, the boy's dorm building, my dorm building, or even the courtyard. I sit at the front of the school and remember the first time I saw Jesse. He was in that car being a dork as always, but the way he stared at me was something I never felt before. Nobody looked at me that way except him and Chloe.

Tears continue to fall as I start to walk over to my dorm, which I haven't been at since we won. I open the door and see that my side of the room is clean. Spotless actually. I could've sworn that it was messy when I left.

"Hello Beca." Kimmy Jin says with a tone I learned all to well. After my parents got divorced and I became depressed, adults used that tone with me. It's the you-poor-soul tone.

"Hey Kimmy Jin, ummm... did you clean my side?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I just thought that since you were really busy with all this recent stuff, I'd clean it up. I washed your dirty clothes, I figured you would come back for some clothes and then just leave again..." Kimmy Jin answers. She gives me a soft smile and I hug her. She gasps in surprise and I laugh.

"Sorry, I'm just really thankful." I mutter as I pack a few bags with clothes and other necessities that I will need for the next few weeks.

* * *

On my way back to Chloe and Aubrey's dorm in a building all the way on the other side of campus, I stop at a small coffee shop. The scent of fresh pastries and coffee fill my nose and I almost drool. I walk up to a lady standing behind the counter and order a mocha latte. I usually just have a tea, but I need something chocolate-y. Comfort food.

"Beca... Thank god, everyone's been looking for you." Aubrey says from behind me. I spin around and give her an apologetic smile before grabbing my latte. I walk past her as fast as I can and keep walking. I hear her catching up to me, but I make no move to run. I just walk, headed for the park instead of her room now.

"Beca slow down! Jesus! You can be so fucking annoying sometimes! You make it hard to actually like you!" Aubrey yells at me without thinking. I spin back towards her with tears building in my eyes.

"Then don't put up with me anymore! I'm sorry it's so hard to like me! Just stop liking me than, you've hated me since day one! There is no point in you being around me if I'm so horrible! Just leave me alone Aubrey, go back to your dorm and leave me alone!" I scream before throwing my bags and latte on the ground and running.

* * *

I don't know how long I had been running, but I eventually found myself back at the radio station. I sat in a little alley beside the radio station and began to cry again.

"Hold yourself together Beca. Aubrey was just being herself." I whispered to myself.

"No.. I really wasn't... I was being a bitch. I'm sorry Beca." Aubrey says softly as she places my bags next to me. I look away from her, still mad at what she said. I stand up and begin walking further down the alley.

"Beca... Please..." Aubrey whispers, as if anyone would hear her in an alley besides me. I spin around and walk back up to her.

"I have tried to be nice to you! I have tried to be friends with you and I actually like you as a friend! Then you turn into this bitch and it's hard! It makes me wanna fucking hit you really fucking hard you know? Like seriously, you gotta st-" I am cut off by her lips pressed against mine. Caught off guard, I don't push her off right away. She pushes me against the wall, thinking my not pushing her away was an invitation. I hear a gasp and feet starting to retreat. I push Aubrey off of me and see Chloe running away. I slap Aubrey as hard as I can and start to run after Chloe.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger again I guess? Hope you liked it. I was wondering if you guys want me to include Aubrey's POV in the next chapter. Just to kinda show why she did what she did. Either Aubrey's POV or Beca or Chloe reading her diary. Which would you prefer? Review or message me :D Love you guys. I'll try to update really soon.**_


	5. Chloe (AftermathSneaky)

_**SHORT CHAPTER, BUT UPDATE REALLY SOON!Hope this update was soon enough for you guys, sorry, I would've posted sooner but I was at a friends house for nearly a week. Anyways enjoy. Oh and also, I thought I should tell you guys that Chloe will be finding Aubrey's diary either in this chapter or the next Chloe chapter... Also, if any of you have any ideas for this story, please tell me, I'd be glad to use them (and give you credit of course) :)  
**_

* * *

I keep running as fast as I can, knowing that Beca is close behind me. I mentally thank Aubrey for all the cardio, but then hate myself for thanking that bitch. I can't believe she would kiss Aubrey, or better yet that Aubrey would kiss her. I was there for Beca today, I even looked everywhere for her when she ran off. Tears rush down my face, but I continue to run towards Aubrey and I's dorm.

"Chloe!" Beca yells out to me, I can hear the pain and abandonment in her voice. It's almost enough to make me stop, but rage is overpowering the rest of me so I keep running. I finally slip inside the dorm and slam the door quickly behind me. I lock it before Beca can get to it and head for my room.

"Chlo? Baby, please... let me in... That was not what it looked like at all! I promise. Please Chloe, you gotta listen to me... I need you" Beca's voice cracks at the end of her sentence and my heart breaks a little. I know I don't know what happened, but it doesn't help the fact that they were kissing!

"Just leave me alone Beca! Leave me alone, and tell Aubrey to leave me alone too! I hate you!" I scream out in anger. I instantly regret it, knowing that I just broke her heart.

"Okay. Goodbye Chloe... Enjoy the single life I guess." Beca says quietly. I have to strain to hear what she actually says, and when I know, it breaks my heart even more. I break down and start to cry harder before slowly falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up to my dorm silent. Not a single soul in this house except me. I've never felt so lonely in my life. I get up and decide to go check out Aubrey's room to try and find something to prove that the kiss was just an accident.

After 20 minutes, I find Aubrey's dairy. I finally have what I need to tell me what really happened. I open the diary and flip through the pages until I see Beca's name.

_October 25, That brunette showed up at auditions, the sexy one. Her name was Beca, such a unique name. I saw Chloe giving her the 'I wanna fuck you' look, I had to refrain from punching her. Why am I so jealous? I don't know her, but I wish I did. _

I flip some more pages, skipping up until the ICCA's.

_April 3, Beca kissed Chloe... I should've made my move sooner... Chloe and Beca are in the next room and they are totally having sex... It's not fair... I was the one who liked Beca since I saw her. They think I'm asleep, I think I'm going to go get some coffee from the kitchen and then interrupt them. They were so wasted, and here's me all sober. _

_I just interrupted and Chloe nearly threw a lamp at my head. Beca was so embarrassed, it was cute. But I really didn't need to see them without covers over them. Chloe is sexy, but I don't like her in the way that I want to see her naked. _

_Chloe fell asleep and Beca went to get a drink of water, I followed her so that I could speak to her. She hugged me randomly and told me we are best friends now. She's still pretty drunk, I walked her back to Chloe's room and told her to go to sleep. I told her I'm in love with her, she won't remember it. Chloe didn't... I told her when we were 16 and so wasted. I still remember it though. Life just doesn't work for me. Thankfully Chloe hasn't realized I've been avoiding short sleeves lately... I've started cutting again._

I let a tear slip from my eyes, feeling her pain. She lost me and Beca, even Jessica. I remember her telling me she was in love with Jessica. I flip to most recently, which is this morning.

_April 5, it's Jesse's funeral today, I can't continue seeing Beca in pain. I showed her my scars and cuts when she found out about Jesse. I hoped to scare her away from it, but about 5 minutes ago, she walked passed me and bumped into me. She said ow and I saw blood drip from below her many bracelets. She doesn't know I know, I don't think Chloe knows... I'll approach her tonight about it, she's in so much pain... _

I suddenly get mad at myself. Aubrey knew stuff that I didn't about my girlfriend. I throw her diary at the wall and storm out of our dorm.

* * *

_**Should I add Aubrey's POV? She's becoming a big part of the story now. I'll start writing Beca's chapter when I wake up.  
**_


	6. Beca (Not Again)

_**Sorry guys, didn't get around to writing until late afternoon, hoping to get this up before 12am Atlantic Time... This one is going to be semi long. I know some of you hate that I broke them up, but remember, this story IS about them... *hint* *hint* I think you'd all appreciate if Aubrey didn't get POVs so I won't put hers in. Even if I do, it won't be for a little while. I've gotten more reviews than I thought, and I didn't think ANYONE would like this story... I figured it would flop. So thank you all for reading and being supportive and for following and favoriting. Enjoy this chapter.  
**_

_**WARNING: Mentions of Self Harm from here on out through the story. It may be triggering, so please keep in mind that if you are easily triggered by it, that I warned you. **_

* * *

I make it back to my dorm and realize Kimmy Jin isn't around. I wipe the tears off my face as I find a note on her desk.

_Beca,_

_If you come back, I wont be here. Something big came up and I wont be back for a week._

_-Kimmy Jin_

I am thankful for her not being here. I slowly remove my bracelets from my wrist and wince as they rub against my semi-fresh cuts. I never thought I would sink to this level. Cutting was never something I thought I would do, even after Aubrey showed me hers. It looked so painful and I couldn't have imagined her pain. Turns out I didn't have to imagine it, I was living with it. So when everyone was sleeping I managed to sneak into the bathroom, take a razor blade, and try to relieve my emotional pain by causing physical pain. I look down at the rows of small cuts on my wrists and see blood dripping from some of them that I must've re-opened when I took off my bracelets. A knock at the door sends me into a miniature panic.

"Just a minute." I call out as I slide on white shorts and a red long sleeve shirt. I look in the mirror quickly and try to make myself look okay before walking to the door.

"Who is it?" I ask cautiously. I open the door a little, seeing my bags that I left in the alley on the ground with a note. I smile slightly and open the door even wider before looking around the hallway to see who brought them. My guess was Aubrey. I bring my bags inside and close my door slowly. I sit on my bed and open the note, my guess was right.

_Dear Beca,_

_I'm so sorry for all I've done to you. I was never nice to you until recently, and after today _

_I'm guessing you know why. I've liked you since the moment I saw you, but I knew Chloe wanted _

_you. I kept my feelings to myself, knowing that I wouldn't stand between Chloe and you._

_I missed all my chances. With Jess, Chloe and you. I am sorry for kissing you today..._

_I shouldn't have, but I wanted to make the pain in your eyes go away. When Chloe saw us, _

_I knew that the pain got deeper in your eyes. I don't blame you for slapping me._

_I deserved it. Don't worry, I'll be leaving you and Chloe alone from now on._

_Hope you guys get back together... Wont be around to find out._

_Stay Strong B. Tell Chloe this when you see her 'Music Saves Souls.'_

_~~~Bree_

Tears fill my eyes and I grab my phone quickly. I call Chloe, hoping she'll pick up. She does and I can hear her sniffle.

"Beca? Please be Beca..." Chloe whispers, I can hear the pain in her voice. It breaks my heart a little inside.

"It's me. Can you come over? It's important." I beg. Chloe hangs up and I hear a knock on my door.

"Strange..." I say as I wipe tears from my face and open the door. I am immediately tackled with a hug.

"Oh Beca, I'm so sorry for getting mad at you. I never wanted us to break up! I was just so pissed at seeing you and Aubrey kissing, but then I read her diary. Now I know, it wasn't your fau-" Chloe starts. I quickly interrupt her.

"Chloe! Can we talk about this later? There is something important going on! Aubrey brought my bags back and left this note" I pass her the note and she reads it quickly and grabs my hand. We take off in a run and I am glad I didn't take my shoes off.

* * *

When we finally stop I realize where we are. We are where we've been basically every week all year. The theater building, outside the room where we were practicing just a week ago. Chloe's face is full of tears and she slowly opens the door. She instantly breaks down and I look around her to see why. Aubrey's walking... no... stumbling towards us. Blood rushing from cuts on her wrists. I start to run towards her as she passes out.

"Aubrey! No!" Chloe screams at the top of her lungs. I pull out my phone and call 911. I can't lose another friend, I just can't. Tears spill down my face as I tell the man on the other line everything. As soon as I hang up the phone, I look at Aubrey and bring Chloe over.

"Chloe, calm down please. You need to stay calm, she's going to be okay... Aubrey? Aubrey, hang in there... Help is on it's way." I stutter. I can't control my tears and neither can Chloe. We hug tightly before Chloe breaks down again.

"Bree! Wake up! Please... I can't lose you too! Aubrey, I love you, you're my best friend! I can't lose you! Oh Bree! Please!" Chloe screams at Aubrey, just as paramedics rush over to us. They quickly put her on a stretcher and rush her out. We run after them, until we all reach the ambulance. A crowd is formed around the building, and they're all in shock.

"You two, come in." A paramedic says just as we see the rest of the Bellas. We nod and climb into the ambulance.

* * *

It's probably hours after we arrive at the hospital that we get any word about Aubrey.

"Who's Chloe and Beca?" the doctor asks with a look on his face that tells us nothing. Chloe and I stand up and he walks us away from the waiting room.

"Your friend is going to be okay, but she's very lucky. If you guys hadn't found her when you did, she wouldn't be alive. The thing is, she won't be able to leave the hospital for a while. At least a month. She wants to see you two though, she's awake now." The doctor tells us, we hug and breathe sighs of relief. The doctor walks us to her room and leaves us alone with her.

"Chloe... Beca... Hey. So, did the doctor tell you when I can leave?" Aubrey asks with a hopeful gaze in her eyes. It's like nothing happened.

"Uh... Bree... there's something you gotta know." Chloe says softly. The tone you use with really sick people. I can tell Aubrey isn't going to take this news too well, especially with her graduating so soon.

* * *

_**Hey guys, hope you liked that. Please review and PM me if you like :) Anyways, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapter. Yes. I know Chloe and Beca still need to talk, and they will in the next chapter. I'll try to update soon. **_


End file.
